Talk:Hard res
Delete? Has anyone heard of this term? --Xasxas256 21:54, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :It's pretty common in GvG. I've heard it quite often in Observer mode, and I think there was a match report that used this term. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:00, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::Seconding this. Very common in usage, almost every PvPer knows it. Though, I'd question the given etymology. We're not WP, but a source would be nice. --68.142.14.19 22:13, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::I'll have to tell the guild to start hard rezzing instead of just Rezzing when we're GvGing! Actually most of the time when we're calling for a rez it's just the word "rez" wrapped in a string of profanity :P Most of the time I hear nothing in Observer mode or they'll just pick on one player and state a case why that person is the world's worst player and how they'd do it soooo much better. Hard rez hey? Well there you go I've learned something for the day! --Xasxas256 22:39, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :I can also verify, common usage — Skuld 02:28, 21 July 2006 (CDT) I thought it was called hard res because you can use it wether you just got morale or not, making it more reliable, and thus "harder". That's always where I've gotten the meaning from. --Vindexus 01:39, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Merge? For something that can be explained in such a short amount of space, this seems like it could just be a redirect to Resurrect (action), and the distinction between soft res and hard res inserted into that article. Afterall, anyone reading that one should be made aware of this distinction - so this article becomes redundant. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:59, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure I agree. With a redirect it would help, but if someone's looking to figure out what a Hard Res is, this states it concisely. If it were included in the Resurrect article, it may not be as easily visible. - Greven 12:25, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :No merge please. This is fairly common terminology, to the point of being used even in PvE situations. Kessel 10:45, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Echoing the "no merge". — 130.58 (talk) 15:10, 4 December 2006 (CST) Slight elaboration of definition I expanded the definition slightly in the hopes of more clearly describing what makes a "hard res" a "hard res." I felt that the previous definition, while accurate, did not explain what a hard res is or does, rather only explained what it is not. Niima 10:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I think that rez is used more than res, and it's closer pronunciation-wise, too. In any case, I added a short note there, and cleaned up. Essense is rarely used, while fast cast has been used long before glyphs. -Silk Weaker 19:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::I usually spell it (and see it more often spelled) "rez" myself when chatting, but I deferred to the original poster's spelling. Thanks for adding the other spelling. Hmmm... should there be a redirect for "Hard rez" then? Originally, I would have expected the page to be titled Hard rez actually... ::Yet "rezes" (in "soft rezes") looks funny to me... should it be "rezzes"? I could not find any spelling rules (in a cursory online search) that apply to pluralizing a word that ends in a single "z"... would the "z" get doubled? Are there any English words that end in a single z? At the moment I'm stumped! Maybe rephrase to use the singular? I dunno... Niima 12:10, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::To answer my own question... I found one example -- "whiz" and "whizzes"... I'm gonna switch it to rezzes, but if you think that's silly, change it back. Niima 12:33, 15 March 2007 (CDT)